


the weight on your shoulders lifts you up

by perfectpieces



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectpieces/pseuds/perfectpieces
Summary: Jace and Simon are soft boyfriends and in love.This fic was inspired by Ancient Light – Allman Brown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it was only a matter of time before i wrote something for these two. they deserve to be together and to be happy and in love and oh my goodness i don't think that i've ever felt so strongly about a pairing before. i love them. i want them to be together so much.
> 
> as said in the description, this fic was inspired by the song Ancient Light by Allman Brown, which you can listen to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0g0Xvz_INb8). he's an indie artist and he's so good you guys. i'd totally recommend. 
> 
> also, thank you to [@intangibel](http://intangibel.tumblr.com/) who beta'd this for me. <3

   Jace wakes up to the golden rays of the sun covering his skin.

  The room is warm. From the open window, Jace could smell the scent of wet grass and berries. Moments ago, it had just finished raining.

  Jace closes his eyes again, wanting to cherish these last few moments of sleep. Unsurprisingly, he wakes cuddled up next to Simon. Simon, who’s already been awake for an hour or so, and could have gotten up at any point, but refused to.

  Because Jace has his arm wrapped around Simon’s waist, his face buried in Simon’s chest. The exact same position that he fell asleep in. Again. Because who needs pillows when you have a boyfriend?

  It’s moments like these that Jace lives for. The intimacy, the touch, the vulnerability. All of it was once an idealistic dream to him, and has now turned into a reality.

  Jace keeps his eyes shut. Simon drums his fingers on Jace’s wrist. An incomprehensible tune, a lost rhythm. Something that Jace doesn’t understand, but he’s sure that Simon does.

  Simon murmurs something that Jace doesn’t quite catch.

  “Hm?” Jace manages.

  “We should get up,” Simon says. Jace groans, and only buries himself deeper into Simon’s chest. The rising and falling of the breaths don’t bother him; they’re comforting in fact. Everything about it is comforting, knowing that Simon is there with him, waiting for him, soft.

  “Jace,” Simon says again. When Jace doesn’t respond, Simon takes one of Jace’s hands and kisses it tenderly. His breath tickles Jace’s knuckles as they collide. “I’ll make breakfast.”

  “Hm.”

  “And coffee.”

  Jace smiles at that. Simon was almost, almost too charming for his own good. While the prospect of breakfast made by his boyfriend – he has a _boyfriend_ – was tempting, a part of Jace wants to remain in Simon’s arms forever. To be held by him, skin on skin, legs entwined.

  Close.

  Jace fully blinks his eyes open now. Simon’s hair is a mess and sticking up in all directions; chocolate brown eyes stare down at him.  He’s beautiful, warm, and he’s here with Jace. Jace, of all people.

  (Jace doesn’t deserve him.)

  Simon gently removes Jace’s arm from around his waist, flashing him a regretful look, though Jace takes note of the small smile on his face. He slowly slips out of bed, and all the accumulated heat vanishes. As if a protective blanket has slipped off his shoulders, gone.

  The sound of Simon slinking into the kitchen is all that Jace focuses on. The echoes of his steps linger in Jace’s ear as Simon leaves the room. Jace stays in bed, the duvet leaving a visible gap that was once occupied by Simon’s form.

  There were only two things that Jace was certain of right now:

  He was in love with Simon.

  And he didn’t deserve him.

  But that didn't stop the doubts creeping in. After all what did he know about love?

  Was he in love? Could he call it love?

  This consistent feeling of safety, serenity, and humanity. Was that love? Is that what it was called?

  (Does Simon feel the same way?)

  Jace sits up and rubs his eyes. He didn’t realise that he was shirtless, and then he remembers why. Of course.

  He rummages around the pile of clothes on the floor, and settles on one of Simon’s ever-growing collection of pop culture t-shirts. It’s grey and wrinkled and smells like sex, but Jace puts it on anyway. He pairs it with a set of grey sweats that are most likely his. He doesn’t know.

  When Jace walks into the kitchen, the smell of bacon pervades the air. Simon stands with his back to him, in Jace’s grey hoodie, at the coffee machine. His hair is still a mess. Even from where Jace stands, he can hear Simon’s faint hums of no tune in particular.

  Jace wanders towards him, and the humming doesn’t stop. He wraps his arms around Simon’s waist – again. Simon doesn’t even flinch. He’s used to this by now, Jace never letting go of him.

  He couldn’t help it. He just needed Simon to know, to know, that he loved him-

  Did he love him?

  Was it love?

  “You smell like sex,” Simon says to him, a slight breathlessness to his voice. Jace can feel the vibrations of it, when he has his head against Simon’s back. It’s somehow sensual yet almost amusing.

  “I wonder who’s to blame for that,” Jace replies, his voice still raspy from lack of use. And lack of coffee.

  “I’ve made your coffee.”

  “I know.”

  “No sugar.”

  “Nope.”

  Simon silently makes his own coffee, with Jace’s arms still wrapped around him.

  “Simon,” Jace says.

  “Hm?”

  “Iloveyou.” The words spill from Jace’s mouth too quickly, like a hum, an overflow, too muffled to carry any meaning. He’s ruined it, botched it, it was supposed to be special.

  Simon deserves better.

  Despite all of this, Simon somehow manages to hear him. To understand. He turns around, his lips quirked upwards. He’s too beautiful for words, far beyond anything of Jace’s vocabulary. He wonders what he ever did to deserve someone like Simon Lewis. Simon takes both of Jace’s hands in his, looking deeply into his eyes.

  “I love you, too.”

  Jace sighs.

  Simon kisses him. Not one of those quick pecks or sensual kisses, but a full kiss, their first kiss, it felt like. Jace wraps his arms around Simon’s neck and pulls him closer, closer. As close as they can possibly be.

  This was all once a dream, and now, through some luck, a leap of faith, it’s a reality. Jace has a boyfriend. Jace is in love. Someone loves Jace.

  Simon. Simon loves Jace.

**Author's Note:**

> if you ever want to cry about jimon, hmu on twitter [@clizzylightfray](https://twitter.com/clizzylightfray). 
> 
> thank you so much for reading; feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
